<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>абсолютно закономерно by k_sammers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403485">абсолютно закономерно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers'>k_sammers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kara writes zukaang [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зуко признавал, что влюблялся глубоко и надолго. Это было проблемой, которую он никогда не сможет решить. Он и не пытался. Просто сейчас, именно с Аангом, это ощущалось острее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kara writes zukaang [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2259050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>абсолютно закономерно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>25.07.2020</p><p>всё ещё прыгаю в новые болота, и всё ещё с гордо поднятой головой.<br/>modern!au без магии. много неуверенности, потому что зуко без неуверенности – это не зуко.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Я, кажется, влюблён в него.</p><p>Зуко вообще не понимает, как до такого докатился.</p><p>Мэй приподняла тонкие брови, не отрывая взгляда от своих рук. Зуко лежал головой на её коленях и наблюдал, как та подпиливает ногти пилочкой. На краю кровати валял его телефон.       </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>…: выйдешь с нами? (15:00)      <br/>
 [<em>прочитано в 15:01</em>]</p>
</blockquote><p>– Я пожалею о том, что спросила, но не мог бы ты уточнить, в кого конкретно? – Зуко бессильно зажмурился.</p><p>– В Аанга.</p><p>На его лицо упала пилочка для ногтей. Зуко резко сел, взбешённо сжимая её в руках.</p><p>– Мэй!</p><p>– Не вопи, – ровным тоном откликнулась она. Зуко впервые видел её такой удивлённой.</p><p>Мэй отобрала у него свою пилочку, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к прерванному занятию, положила её на прикроватную тумбу. Окинув ногти придирчивым взглядом, она коротко взглянула на него и вернула своему лицу отстранённое выражение. Зуко мгновенно пожалел о том, что вообще начал этот разговор.       </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>…: зуко? (15:38)       <br/>
…: ты здесь? (15:38)</p>
</blockquote><p>– Допустим, – медленно начала она, – Но зачем ты сообщаешь об этом <em>мне</em>?</p><p>– А что, нельзя?! – раздражённо вскинулся Зуко и отвернулся. Мэй помолчала, а потом спокойно спросила:</p><p>– Тебе нужен совет по отношениям?</p><p>– Что?! Нет!</p><p>– Хорошо. Потому что иначе я бы посоветовала тебе обратиться к Тай Ли.</p><p>Зуко бессильно выдохнул и повалился спиной назад на кровать. Действительно, зачем тогда он всё это затеял?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>сокка: эй (15:40)       <br/>
сокка: шрамоголовый (15:40)      <br/>
 сокка: кончай игнорить (15:40)       <br/>
сокка: ты идёшь или нет? (15:40)</p>
</blockquote><p>– Зуко. Ты собираешься говорить или так и продолжишь пялиться в мой потолок? – ему не следовало заставлять Мэй волноваться. Этого тяжело добиться, но последствия у этого ещё тяжелее.</p><p>Зуко устало накрыл лицо ладонями.</p><p>– Прости, – глухо сказал он,– Просто… Я не знаю, что мне со всем этим делать. Ну, то есть…</p><p>– Он знает? – без обиняков спросила Мэй. Зуко замолчал.</p><p>– Что? Нет, конечно, – это было <em>очевидно</em>. Зачем задавать такие глупые вопросы? Разве по нему не видно, что он ничего не сказал об этом?<br/>
Мэй на фоне вздохнула так, словно объясняла ему нечто настолько банальное, что он должен был и сам догадаться.</p><p>– Тогда скажи ему.</p><p>– Нет! Ты с ума сошла? – она поморщилась. Зуко чуть сбавил громкость, яростно зашептав: – Как ты себе это представляешь? «<em>Привет, Аанг, просто хотел сообщить, что я… я…</em>»,– он затормозил и сглотнул. Покосился на Мэй, и та ожидаемо вздёрнула бровь.</p><p>Зуко почувствовал себя идиотом.</p><p>Нет, даже не так. <em>Полным и абсолютным идиотом</em>. Вот так правдивее.</p><p>Самое смешное в этой ситуации – он знает Аанга сколько? <em>Год</em>? С Мэй и Тай Ли он знаком всю свою жизнь, почему бы не влюбиться в одну из них? Так ведь было бы даже лучше. Никаких тебе проблем с определением собственных чувств и бесполезной траты времени. Зуко осознавал, что думая так, он проявляет неуважение к обеим подругам, да и к самому себе, но последнее, хотя бы, было привычным.</p><p>Мэй, сидящая перед ним, легко закатила глаза.</p><p>– Если ты занимаешься самокопанием, – безошибочно попав в цель, начала она, – советую тебе выбрать для этого другое время и место. В чём твоя проблема?</p><p>– Я же сказал, я не знаю, что с этим делать.</p><p>– А я сказала, чтобы ты пошёл и признался ему в этом, – Зуко тихо застонал.</p><p>– Нет. Я не могу. Мы же… мы разные! Он не поймёт.</p><p>– Ну, это ведь не помешало тебе втюриться, словно младшекласснице, – флегматично заметила Мэй. Зуко кинул в её сторону уничтожающий взгляд, но та не выглядела впечатлённой. – С каких пор ты волнуешься по таким поводам? Это всё из-за того, что вы «друзья» или?..</p><p>– Потому что это он, – Зуко вздохнул. Раз уж начал – надо доводить до конца. – Он… другой, понимаешь? Я представить себе не могу, как признаюсь ему, и уж тем более, не могу представить нас вместе. Он просто… чёрт!</p><p>Мэй посмотрела на него с непонятной смесью сочувствия и полной отстранённости в глазах.</p><p>– Слушай, я правда хотела бы хоть как-то помочь, – <em>серьёзно</em>? – Но пока ты не разберёшься сам с собой, нормальных советов не жди. Я как-то не совсем поняла суть проблемы из твоих… объяснений.</p><p>Милая заминка. Зуко и сам прекрасно знал, что звучит как типичный влюблённый придурок, но что поделать? Он действительно придурок, и он влюблён. Правда и ничего кроме неё. Он начинал уставать от полной каши в мозгах и эмоциях.</p><p>Мэй молча потянулась через него к краю кровати. Зуко, прикрыв глаза, наблюдал, как она разблокировала его телефон и, прищурившись, разглядывала экран.</p><p>– Игнорировать его – не выход, – в итоге сказала она, протянув телефон. – Зуко, час прошёл. Даже я не настолько нетактична.</p><p>Зуко закатил глаза и выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он правда любил её, уважал даже в каком-то смысле, но эта её привычка тыкать в чужие ошибки… он и сам был невыносимым иногда. Оставалось только смириться.</p><p>Зуко быстро пробежался взглядом по всплывшим сообщениям. Чёрт. И правда, час прошёл, а он и не заметил.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>вы: прости, не смогу сегодня (15:58)       <br/>
…: оу (15:58)       <br/>
…: ты сильно занят? (15:58)       <br/>
вы: я у мэй (15:59)       <br/>
…: ааааааа тогда ладно (15:59)       <br/>
…: хорошо провести время!:) (15:59)      </p>
  <p> вы: …спасибо       <br/>
[<em>сообщение удалено</em>]</p>
</blockquote><p>***</p><p>Аанг был одним из самых удивительных людей, которых Зуко когда-либо знал.</p><p>На первом месте, разумеется, была его мать. Зуко даже не думал о том, что однажды перестанет считать её невероятной. Он бы просто не смог. Мама была умной, заботливой, доброй… он мог бы продолжать до бесконечности. Он любил её всем сердцем, но даже это ему казалось недостаточным для такого человека, как она.</p><p>Вторым был его дядя. Зуко поражался тому, как время может изменить людей не только внешне, но и внутренне. И тому, что некоторые их качества всё равно остаются неизменными.<br/>
Зуко привык к тому, что Айро всегда был рядом – ненавязчивый собеседник, мудрый наставник. Всегда готовый помочь советом и выслушать. Зуко понимал, что не ценил его достаточно, но дяде, кажется, было абсолютно на это плевать. Он продолжал поддерживать и любить его. Прощать. Зуко никогда не считал себя достойным этого, а его всё пытались переубедить. </p><p>«<em>Все люди достойны прощения и любви, Зуко. Ты в том числе.</em>»</p><p>Зуко никогда не мог понять этого: безграничной, жертвенной любви его матери, щедрой и всепрощающей – его дяди. Никогда не мог понять, как можно любить такого человека, как он? Невнимательного к чужим чувствам, жёсткого, эгоистичного и вспыльчивого. Абсолютно не подходящего для каких-либо отношений, дружеских или романтических. Азула терпеть его не могла. Тай Ли несколько сторонилась, но её, как и Мэй, связывало с Зуко общее детство.<br/>
Не смотря на это непонимание, Зуко уважал их. Он полностью осознавал, что ему повезло иметь таких людей рядом, людей, готовых в любой момент поддержать его, не смотря на все его недостатки. Несмотря на то, как он вёл себя или что говорил. Зуко уважал их, дорожил ими и попросту любил. Они этого заслуживали, это было то, что он мог дать им в ответ.</p><p>Потом появился Аанг.</p><p>Вечно весёлый, жизнерадостный и дружелюбный. Ему хватило буквально нескольких секунд, чтобы очаровать дядю, Тай Ли, и даже Мэй (<em>в чём она никогда и никому не признается</em>). Он умудрялся найти подход к кому угодно, легко заводил новых друзей и быстро прощал старых врагов. Качество, которому Зуко мог только позавидовать.<br/>
С Зуко они сошлись удивительно точно и гармонично. Ему приходилось осаждать вечную тягу Аанга к приключениям, когда рядом не было Катары, а Аанг привносил в его будни какое-то разнообразие. Интерес. Зуко не мог сосчитать сколько раз они попадали в переделки из-за его ребяческого любопытства. Когда остановить Аанга попросту не получалось, оставалось только пуститься вслед, забросив любые попытки воззвать в голосу разума. Аанг постоянно находился в движении, не мог усидеть на месте, и вёл себя так, будто каждый день – последний.</p><p>И на самом деле, не было ничего удивительного в том, что Зуко в него влюбился.</p><p>В него, такого яркого и беззаботного, наверное, сложно было не влюбиться. Зуко не знал. Большая часть его мыслей в последнее время была забита чем-то типа «<em>И что мне, чёрт возьми, с этим делать?</em>» или «<em>Аанг. Аанг. Аанг, Аанг, Аанг, Аанг, Аанг, АангАангАангАангАанг</em>». При этом, он всё ещё не знал, что ему делать. Это пугало и обезоруживало, и, в то же время, приподнимало над землёй. Зуко нравилось видеть его счастливым, нравилось смотреть, как он улыбается. <em>Аанг ему нравился</em>. Это было важно. С остальным он разберётся потом.</p><p>«Потом» обычно означало глухую полночь, когда ему не удавалось заснуть и приходилось думать. О своих чувствах, конечно же. И своих недостатках, потому что, куда без этого?</p><p>Зуко всегда оставался честным с собой, по крайней мере, пытался. И он понимал, что его – такого неправильного и с тяжёлым характером – сложно полюбить. Родственники (<em>только мать и дядя</em>) не в счёт. Зуко не мог представить себя ни с кем из знакомых, и в особенности, с Аангом. Может быть, с Мэй, если бы она была чуть менее идеальной, чем есть, а он не был настолько безнадёжен. Но не с Аангом.<br/>
Да и возможно ли это? Вряд ли. Они разные – это факт. Они росли в абсолютно разных условиях, по разным правилам, и, возможно, могли никогда не встретиться. Теперь ему сложно было представить хотя бы день без разрывающих телефон уведомлений и хохота Аанга, в очередной раз взбесившего Сокку. Они так точно и быстро подружились, что иногда ему казалось, будто он знал Аанга всю жизнь. До того, как они появились на свет. Будто он всегда занимал это место, предназначенное только ему и больше никому другому.</p><p>Зуко признавал, что влюблялся глубоко и надолго. Это было проблемой, которую он никогда не сможет решить. Он и не пытался. Просто сейчас, именно с Аангом, это ощущалось острее. А всё из-за их отличий, будь они прокляты. Аанг был другим – великодушным и прощающим, всегда готовым быть рядом. Как мать Зуко, как его дядя. Все они были слишком… слишком отличающимися от того, что Зуко привык видеть, от того, что он привык чувствовать. Потому он и любил их так сильно. Словно никогда больше не сможет.</p><p>Возможно, так и было. Зуко не знал наверняка. А проверять – ему было достаточно и того, что он испытывал к Аангу прямо сейчас.</p><p>***</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>вы: как сказать человеку который тебе нравится что он тебе нравится? (00:12)<br/>
kатара: ты решил спросить это НОЧЬЮ?!!! (00:15)       <br/>
kатара: зуко, ты нормальный? (00:15)       <br/>
вы: извини (00:15)       <br/>
вы: но ты ведь всё равно не спишь (00:16)       <br/>
kатара: ... (00:16)       <br/>
kатара: ладно (00:16)       <br/>
kатара: попробуй просто сказать ему об этом? (00:17)       <br/>
вы: ну если бы всё было так просто я бы и не спрашивал (00:17)       <br/>
kатара: и правда (00:17)       <br/>
kатара: позови его/её куда-нибудь (00:19)       <br/>
kатара: в какое-нибудь красивое место (00:19)       <br/>
kатара: или подари что-нибудь символичное (00:19)       <br/>
вы: цветы, что ли? (00:20)       <br/>
kатара: как вариант (00:20)       <br/>
вы: честно говоря я не совсем уверен что это сработает (00:24)       <br/>
kатара: хотя бы попытайся! (00:24)       <br/>
kатара: ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь (00:25)       <br/>
вы: ладно (00:28)       <br/>
вы: я подумаю (00:28)       <br/>
вы: спасибо, катара (00:29)       <br/>
kатара: угу (00:29)       <br/>
kатара: спокойной ночи (00:30)</p>
</blockquote><p>***</p><p>Всё-таки, иногда любовь Аанга к идеям разной степени сомнительности начинала раздражать.</p><p>Зуко с головой хватило того раза, когда Аанг на спор пролез на охраняемую территорию, а ему пришлось просто последовать за ним, потому что иначе тот вляпался бы в куда большие проблемы. С другой стороны, он раз и навсегда уяснил, что споры с Соккой – это всегда плохая идея.<br/>
И не то, чтобы способ, благодаря которому он пришёл к этому выводу, ему очень понравился.</p><p>– Да ладно тебе, – Аанг широко улыбался. Его глаза возбуждённо поблёскивали, – Ну, один разочек, ну, Зуко!</p><p>– Тебе что, слабо? – подхватила Тоф, хулигански ухмыляясь. Зуко прищурился, глядя на неё.</p><p>– Я на это не куплюсь, – твёрдо сказал он. Тоф показала ему язык, а Аанг за его спиной вымученно застонал. – Я сказал «нет».</p><p>– Ну, тебе что, так сложно? – Аанг заныл, взмахивая руками. – Зуко. Просто попробуй. Клянусь тебе, один раз – и мы тут же об этом забудем.</p><p>– И даже издеваться не будем, – добавила Тоф, хотя Зуко сразу понял, что она сказала это под давлением.</p><p>Правда, непонятно было, как она сама это поняла. Возможно, почувствовала выразительный взгляд Аанга?</p><p>Зуко устало вздохнул. Аанг был упрямым, Тоф – ещё упрямее, так что выхода у него не было с самого начала. Он всё ещё не понимал сути их странной затеи научить его кататься, в конце концов, не он даже начал этот разговор! Ему это было совершенно не интересно. Но они (<em>разумеется</em>) считали по-другому.</p><p>Аанг подкрался к нему сзади, держа в руках скейт. Он поставил его перед Зуко и приглашающе взмахнул рукой. Как будто Зуко уже согласился.<br/>
Тоф напротив фыркнула, сдувая пряди с лица. Она со скучающим видом сидела на парапете фонтана, свесив ноги и оперевшись руками назад. Зуко смотрел на неё, гадая, радоваться ли ему, что она не может видеть его взгляд или всё-таки не стоит?</p><p>– Давай, зануда. Мы не будем ждать тебя вечность, – Зуко потёр переносицу пальцами.</p><p>– Я просто понять не могу, какой вам с этого резон.</p><p>– Это просто весело, – Аанг пожал плечами. – Серьёзно, Зуко. В этом нет ничего сложного, – Он ободряюще улыбнулся. – Дава-ай. Я тебе помогу. Ну, соглашайся!</p><p>Зуко с сомнением посмотрел на лежащую перед ним доску. Хоть немного устойчивой она не выглядела, и он совершенно не был уверен в том, что не свалится с неё в первую же секунду. Аанг рядом сиял, словно начищенная монета.</p><p>У него действительно попросту не было выбора.</p><p>– Ладно, – выдохнул Зуко, и только этого хватило, чтобы Аанг заулыбался так, словно увидел новогоднее чудо и радостно хлопнул в ладоши.</p><p>– Круто! Давай, – он схватил его за руку и потянул вперёд, – вставай на доску. Стопу прямо, второй отталкиваешься. Потом просто ставишь её сзади боком. Видишь? Ничего сложного! Всё, поехали, я тебя поймаю, если что!</p><p>Поймает, как же. Зуко как минимум выше и тяжелее. Если он действительно упадёт, то просто придавит Аанга к асфальту под издевательский смех Тоф.</p><p>Аанг рядом с ним радовался, словно ребёнок, поддерживая его за бок. Зуко в ответ буквально вцепился в его худое плечо одной рукой, лихорадочно соображая, что делать со второй. Ноги не слушались. Равновесие не подчинялось. Зато Аанг улыбался и действительно помогал ему не упасть. Хотя бы это чего-то стоило.</p><p>***</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>вы: мы можем встретиться? (12:34)       <br/>
ли: ???? (12:35)       <br/>
ли: что-то случилось? (12:35)       <br/>
вы: нет (12:35)       <br/>
вы: поговорить хочу (12:36)       <br/>
ли: ты ужасно пугающий, ты в курсе? (12:37)       <br/>
ли: но давай (12:37)       <br/>
ли: у тебя? (12:38)       <br/>
вы: да, в час (12:38)       <br/>
ли: ок! (12:38)</p>
</blockquote><p>– Мне буквально через секунду написала Мэй, – вместо приветствия начала Тай Ли, после того, как обняла Зуко. – Так что, у нас примерно час. Хватит? Привет, кстати.</p><p>– Хватит, – Зуко кивнул. – Привет.</p><p>– Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? Это что-то очень срочное или что-то очень интересное?</p><p>– Ни то, и ни другое. Я хотел… – Зуко запнулся, прикусив губу. Тай Ли вопросительно посмотрела на него. – Мне… нужен совет.</p><p>– Какой именно? Я всегда рада помочь, ты же знаешь…</p><p>– Д-да, тут просто немного личное… В общем… Агрх. Как ты себя чувствовала, когда влюбилась?</p><p>Тай Ли ойкнула и прижала ладони ко рту. Ну, Зуко знал на что идёт. Она всегда была эмоциональнее и реагировала на новости намного ярче. Но Мэй в самом начале посоветовала ему идти именно к Тай Ли, да и сам Зуко знал, что она чуть ли не единственный человек из его окружения, действительно способный помочь.</p><p>(<em>Не считая его дяди. Но это совершенно другое.</em>)</p><p>Тай Ли смотрела на него, широко раскрыв глаза.</p><p>– Ты влюбился?! – Громко зашептала она. Зуко поморщился, зажмурился и кивнул. – О господи, Зуко! Я так рада! А кто это?</p><p>– Неважно, – он отмахнулся. Её взгляд тут же стал укоризненным, и он поспешил продолжить:– Ты можешь просто ответить на мой вопрос?</p><p>– О. Да, конечно! Это просто. Я чувствовала себя счастливой.</p><p>Зуко едва удержался от того, чтобы не застонать.</p><p>– Такой ответ тебя не устраивает, да? – Он яростно замотал головой. Тай Ли нахмурилась, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Ей явно было очень сложно держать себя в руках сейчас – она перекатывалась с пятки на носок – но она старалась. Хотя бы за это он был ей благодарен. Она подняла на него взгляд. – Это сложно описать… разве ты не должен сейчас чувствовать тоже самое?</p><p>– Поэтому я и спрашиваю. Я не уверен в правильности того, что чувствую. Это... – он замялся, и в итоге неловко махнул рукой. – Всё сложно.</p><p>– Ты не должен сомневаться в своих чувствах, Зуко. В этом ведь нет ничего страшного, все влюбляются. Это же просто прекрасно! Ты нашёл подходящего человека…</p><p>– Ещё не факт,– оборвал Зуко.– Этот человек ни о чём не знает.</p><p>Взгляд Тай Ли видимо смягчился и наполнился пониманием.</p><p>– Ты боишься, что это не взаимно? – просто спросила она, и Зуко ненавидел то, как правдиво это прозвучало. – Но это ведь абсолютно нормально. Все боятся, но это не повод молчать и закрываться в себе. Зуко, ты должен…</p><p>– Давай я сам решу, что я должен, а что нет? – резко ответил он, и немедленно пожалел об этом. Тай Ли смолкла и отстранилась. – Прости. Просто… это моё дело, ладно? Я могу разобраться в этом сам.</p><p>– Ладно,– тихо ответила она, – Если тебе ещё нужно, я могу рассказать.</p><p>– Нужно.</p><p>Тай Ли вздохнула и присела на пол, скрестив ноги. Она молчала, очевидно, обдумывая свои слова. Зуко не торопил, смотря в окно на небо. В конце концов, Тай Ли заговорила, очень сосредоточенно.</p><p>– Ты как будто чувствуешь тепло в груди, когда смотришь на этого человека. И комок в горле, как когда хочется плакать, но немного по-другому. А когда касаешься его – это ощущается иначе. Ты хочешь постоянно быть рядом и видеть, как он улыбается, – на этих словах Тай Ли сама улыбнулась. – И заставлять его улыбаться.</p><p>Пока что всё по-странному сходилось. Хотя, наверное, все ощущали влюблённость одинаково.</p><p>– Но это не чувствуется неправильно, – она подняла на него глаза. – Ты чувствуешь себя странно, и боишься, что это может оказаться не взаимно… но не неправильно. Любовь не может быть неправильной, понимаешь?</p><p>– А если вы разные? Разве это не странно, влюбляться в абсолютно противоположного человека? – Тай Ли пронзительно смотрела на него. На какой-то короткий миг, ему показалось, что она всё поняла.</p><p>Она пожала плечами.</p><p>– Значит, у вас есть что-то общее. Но, Зуко, ты влюбляешься не в похожие черты, ты влюбляешься в человека. В его улыбку, шутки, то, как он ведёт себя рядом с тобой. То, как он протягивает тебе руку, или, может, то, как звучит его голос, когда он говорит о чём-то, что ему интересно. Я не знаю, как это работает. Но если ты влюбился в кого-то, в этом нет ничего страшного.</p><p>– А если это твой друг?</p><p>Тай Ли не была дурочкой, она могла догадаться. Она могла всё понять, но сейчас, именно в этот момент, ему стало абсолютно плевать.</p><p>Она выпрямилась, смотря ему в глаза. Зуко уверенно ответил на этот взгляд, и тогда она медленно и твёрдо сказала:</p><p>– Значит, это не разобьёт тебе сердце, даже если это не взаимно. Вы оба не позволите этому случиться.</p><p>***</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>вы: аанг? (22:27)       <br/>
вы: у меня безумная идея (22:27)       <br/>
…: согласен (22:30)</p>
</blockquote><p>***</p><p>С крыши «Жасминового Дракона» открывался потрясающий вид на город. Особенно по ночам.</p><p>Аанг благодарно кивнул, взявшись за протянутую ладонь, и поудобнее перехватил рюкзак. Зуко придержал его за плечо, и аккуратно повёл за собой по коньку крыши до середины.</p><p>– У меня такое ощущение, будто ты часто здесь бываешь, – тихо сказал Аанг. Зуко вздрогнул от того, как прозвучал его голос в тишине ночи. – Хм. Я угадал?</p><p>Он пожал плечами вместо ответа и сел, вытянув ноги на черепицу. Аанг продолжал стоять, и подняв голову, Зуко понял, что тот смотрел на размытые огни города.<br/>
Луна была скрыта тучами. Весь свет, что был сейчас в их распоряжении, шёл от уличных фонарей и от окон близ стоящих домов.</p><p>Чайная давно была закрыта. У Зуко был второй ключ, на случай, если он забудет что-то или захочет побыть один.</p><p>Аанг осторожно сел рядом, оперевшись о его плечо. Он последовал примеру Зуко – вытянул ноги вперёд, вместо того, чтобы скрестить их под собой, как обычно – и уложил рюкзак на колени.</p><p>– Тут красиво, – сказал он, спустя какое-то время. Зуко, не оборачиваясь, согласно кивнул, зная, что его заметят. – Никогда не задумывался о том, какие в городе высокие здания. Чувствуешь себя маленьким. И свободным.</p><p>Зуко скосил на него взгляд. Аанг выглядел спокойным и умиротворённым, освещённый городскими огнями. Таким простым и близким. Занимающим своё место.</p><p>– Ты спросил, угадал ли, – заговорил Зуко, и Аанг повернулся к нему. Голос звучал хрипло от молчания и ночной прохлады. – Да. Я залезаю сюда, когда хочу подумать. Или отдохнуть.</p><p>– Часто?</p><p>– Когда как, – он пожал плечами. – Я впервые залез сюда, потому что дядя забыл здесь свой шарф, – он усмехнулся, уставившись на свои руки. – В первый день открытия. Мне понравился вид, и я решил, что как-нибудь залезу сюда ночью. А сегодня я подумал, что тебе тоже могло бы понравиться.</p><p>Он повернулся обратно к Аангу. Тот смотрел на него, словно ожидая чего-то, но сам не мог понять, чего именно.</p><p>– Мне нравится, – тихо и серьёзно сказал он. – Спасибо.</p><p>Зуко кивнул и возвратил взгляд к огням. Краем глаза он видел, что Аанг подождал, внимательно смотря на него, прежде чем тоже отвернуться.</p><p>Он был прав. Отсюда все дома казались больше и темнее, а сияющие окошки – ярче. Видно не было, но наверняка во многих из них время от времени мелькали тёмные силуэты. Странно было осознавать, что он сидит здесь, а в каждом из окон проживает свою жизнь кто-то другой. Кто-то, кого он совершенно не знает. И в то же время, рядом с ним сидел человек, проживающий свою жизнь. В ней было место и для него.</p><p>Зуко любил это место за то, что здесь он мог отпустить все свои мысли и просто смотреть вперёд. Разглядывать разноцветные огоньки думая обо всякой чепухе, и, одновременно с этим, не думая ни о чём. Когда на небе была и луна, атмосфера становилась более меланхоличной, но не менее свободной.<br/>
Просидев здесь полчаса, а то и час, ему легче было возвращаться домой. Он бесшумно отпирал входные двери, сбрасывал кеды и, опустившись в кровать, немедленно засыпал. Дядя иногда ворочался во сне за стеной, но не просыпался.</p><p>Он не знал, сколько они просидят здесь в этот раз. Становилось холоднее, но Зуко предупредил Аанга. Тот сидел сбоку, в бесформенной жёлтой толстовке, прижимаясь тёплым плечом. Они молчали. Аанг сказал, что принёс с собой минералку, но кажется, она не понадобится.</p><p>Он выглядел очень воодушевлённым ночной вылазкой. Интересно, что он ожидал, когда Зуко написал ему ночью, предлагая выбраться на улицу? Какое-нибудь сумасшедшее приключение или что-то в этом духе. Но он не выглядел разочарованным, даже наоборот. Это воодушевляло.</p><p>Зуко не знал, зачем позвал его сюда. То есть, конечно, он предполагал, что он может сделать. Рассказать Аангу обо всём, например. Или просто поставить перед фактом своих чувств. Но сейчас, когда они сидели и просто разглядывали засыпающий город, это казалось ненужным. Они могут просто просидеть здесь до самого утра, не сказав ни слова, а затем спуститься и разойтись. Аанг обязательно зевнёт, и пробормочет что-то вроде «<em>Было круто</em>», хотя ничего, собственно, и не было.<br/>
Это казалось ему самым лучшим в общении с Аангом. Им необязательно было делать <em>что-то</em>. Можно было просто валяться рядом на траве в парке, или читать в библиотеке, или наблюдать за рыбками в городском фонтане. Когда Зуко работал в чайной, Аанг мог просто сесть за барную стойку и разглядывать посетителей. Когда Сокка и Тоф устраивали какую-то непонятную активность посреди улицы, а Аанг, в кои-то веки, просто молчал и улыбался – им с Зуко хватало и этого. Они просто были. Они, и такие моменты, которые Зуко очень ценил.</p><p>Он знал, что он не идеальный собеседник. Он тяжело сходился с новыми людьми и в большинстве диалогов попросту не участвовал, даже когда его пыталась втянуть в это Катара. Он, в конце концов, и с ней умудрился подружиться, но факт оставался фактом: в общении Зуко был довольно плох. Это не помешало Аангу, способному разговорить даже фонарный столб, ворваться в его жизнь и в его мысли жизнерадостным разноцветным вихрем.</p><p>И всё же. Даже он был способен просто быть рядом и не делать абсолютно ничего. Аанг смотрел на город так же, как и сам Зуко – с вниманием и постепенно приходящим успокоением. Просто отдыхая. Не пытаясь превратить момент во что-то, а живя этим моментом.</p><p>Зуко влюблён в него. Абсолютно закономерно, может быть, немного глупо, и глубоко. Не важно, скажет он ему об этом сейчас или завтра, через неделю, позже. <em>Зуко влюблён в него</em>. Это важно.<br/>
С остальным он разберётся потом.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>